The present invention relates to gun silencers, and more particularly to a silencer which uses fluidic oscillators to raise the frequency of part of the sound emitted from the muzzle of a gun barrel to a range that is not as sensitive or in some cases even detectable by the human ear.
The prior art is replete with gun silencer constructions which have as a primary purpose the lowering of the intensity of the sound caused by gun firing. One form of silencers includes a number of conical partitions which divide the interior of the silencer sleeve into many individual chambers. The performance of this type of silencer is reported to be less than satisfactory. Another form of silencer consists of a tubular casing which is mounted on the muzzle of the firearm. This silencer has a number of chambers therein, with the second chamber from the muzzle end of the silencer having a tube for the passage of the bullet through it and tapered openings in the partition between the first and second chambers to admit discharged gases into the second chamber. The third chamber from the muzzle end of this silencer consists of a number of conical partitions to divide this chamber into smaller individual chambers. Here again, the performance of this silencer is said to be less than satisfactory. A third type of silencer consists of a tubular casing with a few partitions which divide the interior of the silencer into a number of chambers with a passage provided for the bullet. The second chamber from the muzzle end of the silencer has a type of construction that separates discharged gases into a number of streams and then forces them to collide among themselves. The effectiveness of this type of silencer is somewhat limited. A fourth type of silencer uses an internal cardiod-shaped cavity which utilizes the principles of wave mechanics to attenuate the sound of a gun firing. The silencer cavity is shaped in a manner guiding and concentrating shock waves from a gun firing to an exit port at which sound-absorbing material is present.
None of the prior art utilizes the method provided by applicant's device which consists of modifying the acoustic signature of the weapon's blast so that it is undetectable or less sensitive to the human ear.